What Would You Be Willing to Do
by Daylight
Summary: PRSPD: Something Jack did five years ago has come back to haunt him.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers etc. not mine._

_Author's Note: Barring any unforeseen disasters the rest of this story should be up in the next few days. Enjoy.  
_

**What Would You Be Willing To Do  
By Daylight**

**Prologue:**

The deep cocoa-coloured ridges between Jack's eyes multiplied as he gazed intently at the object he held carefully at arm's length. He turned it over in his hands trying out several angles before letting out a sigh.

"Okay. I give up. What is it?"

From across the table, Ally, his fellow crusader in the efforts to clothe the poor of Newtech City, smirked at him as she folded a pair of pants from the pile beside her. "It's a shirt."

He stuck a hand in one of the holes in the offending garment. "There are actually people with necks this small."

"That's for the arm."

"Then what's this for?" he demanded holding out a long thin bit that obviously formed a sleeve.

Ally shrugged. "The other arm?"

"And which way is up?"

Exasperated, she grabbed the shirt from him. "Well obviously, it goes… um…" She turned it over in her hands just as Jack had before. "Um…" Hearing a snort from the other side of the table, she tossed the bundle of cloth back in his face. "Just put it in the rag pile."

"Yes, sir," he replied still chuckling.

"And grab another bag of donations."

The former red ranger headed over to the corner of the small warehouse where they had piled up the various donations they had received. The warehouse was a gift from the unexpectedly generous Piggy. It had become necessary as the truck proved no where big enough to accommodate them as word of their crusade got out and donations started pouring in, mostly, he believed, thanks to his many friends at SPD. Of course, some donations were better than others, hence the sorting.

Opening one of the garbage bags, he stuck his head in and immediately reeled back.

"We've got another smoker," he announced gasping for some fresh air as he choked on the stale smell. He tied the bag back up and began hauling it across the room. "I'll just leave these by the washing machine for you to work your magic on."

"You could always do it yourself," she called back.

"Nah, it needs your special touch."

"All it needs is a little…" Distracted by a noise, she stopped and turned towards the source of the sound.

Following her gaze, Jack let out one of his largest grins at the sight of three of his best friends entering the room. "Guys" The bag of laundry was forgotten as he headed over to meet the current red, blue and pink rangers. "Tired of the exciting life of crime fighting? Maybe you'd like to sort through the trash with me."

He slowed in his approach as he realized his enthusiasm didn't appear to be shared by his friends. Sky had his old steely cold mask on. Syd was gazing at the floor while Bridge glanced between the two of them fidgeting back and forth on his feet.

Jack felt his heart jump painfully in his chest. "Where's Z? Has something happened? Is she okay?"

"No. No." Syd stepped forward hands held up to stop his panicked deluge of questions. "She's fine. She's on another assignment across town."

His breathing levelling out once more, Jack had to ask, "Then, what's…"

"Well…" began Bridge. "We're sorry, Jack, but Cruger sent us to… We came to… um… that is…"

"Jack Landers, you are accused of the theft of a shipment of the drug Bracktix from the Eltarian spacedock five years ago." Sky lifted his morpher switching it to judgement scanning mode. "Guilty or innocent?"

The air stuck in his throat and his heart pounding, the former red ranger found himself unable to shake the feeling of vertigo from finding himself looking down the wrong end of the morpher that used to be his. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the lights flash on and off before finally settling into a red X.


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: No unforeseen disasters so far, so the next chapter should be up tomorrow._

**What Would You Be Willing To Do  
By Daylight **

**Chapter 1**

The normally vibrant colours of the ever changing common room at SPD headquarters seemed subdued that day, the gray shades focusing around the three B squad members slumped in one corner. Though the favourite relaxation spot at the academy, the room was conspicuously empty, the other cadets knowing better than to intrude on the mood of their superiors. Absent of the normal cacophony of chatter, munching and video games, the only sounds were that of Sky grumbling and stabbing his pen against paper as he viciously attacked the reports he was reading. On the couch across from him, Syd lay staring at the ceiling an unread magazine across her chest. Below her on the floor, Bridge was sprawled across the carpet resting his head on his hands occasionally picking at the slice of toast lying on a plate beside him.

"I don't believe this!" That sudden bellow announced the arrival of the yellow ranger as she trooped into the room and crashed onto a seat beside her fellow rangers. The others jumped. Sky's pen went flying and Syd's forgotten magazine landed on Bridge's head. Failing to notice, Z flung her legs over the side of the chair and proceeded to take her boots off.

"Five hours of patrolling the docks." She tossed her footwear across the room. "The only suspicious thing out there was the lack of descent benches. Why the hell did Cruger send me there? Do you think he…" She stopped becoming aware of the stiff silent postures of her friends their eyes shifting back and forth. "What is it?"

Avoiding her gaze, Sky ducked under the coffee table to fetch his pen, Syd retrieved her magazine holding it in front of her face and Bridge proceeded to choke on a bite of his now cold toast.

"Guys…" said Z glaring intently at them.

"Nothing," replied Syd quickly turning her magazine the right way up.

The yellow ranger grabbed the magazine tossing it over her shoulder. "I can see that."

"I think it's best if you went and had a talk with the commander," said Sky refusing to glance up from his reports.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Looks were exchanged but no one said anything.

Z knelt down on the floor next to the green ranger. "Bridge…"

He smiled nervously at her and held up his half-eaten meal. "Toast?"

"Please, Bridge."

"I'm sorry, Z," he began shaking his head. "This old case came up and there was this video and none of us wanted to believe it but Cruger sent us downtown to the warehouse and the judgement scanner…"

"Why is Jack locked up in one of the cells?"

Wincing at the unfortunately timed interruption, Bridge looked up to see their resident gadget tester had entered the room. Boom seemed even more dishevelled than usual and a wisp of smoke appeared to be curling up from the left sleeve of his lab coat. He looked from ranger to ranger his mouth in a thin line. Bridge looked back at Z to find her eyes wide and her teeth clenched as she put it together.

"You arrested Jack?!"

Sighing, Sky explained, "He stole a shipment of Bracktix."

"No. There has to be some sort of mistake." Z got up and started pacing. "Jack wouldn't…"

Syd shrugged. "It was five years ago. You guys weren't exactly on the right side of the law."

"But we only stole what was needed for survival. Food and clothes, that's it," Z insisted.

"The judgement scanner found him guilty," countered Sky.

"Then it's wrong. It has to be wrong."

Boom smiled apologetically. "They're never wrong."

"No machine is infallible."

"I'm sorry." Getting up, Bridge put a gloved hand on the yellow ranger's shoulder. "But he's right. We even tried it with both mine and Sky's morphers to be sure. Besides there was the video."

"What video?"

"Cruger…" Bridge began, but Z immediately headed out the door grabbing her discarded boots on the way.

"I'm going to talk to him."

Slumping down into Z's recently vacated seat, Boom ran a hand through his already chaotic hair. "I can't believe Jack would do something like that."

Bridge nodded.

"It's not like we didn't know he was a thief," said Sky.

"This isn't the same thing as his old Robin Hood gig and you know it," objected Syd. "He must have had a good reason."

"I didn't hear him offering one when we arrested him."

"Well, maybe if you had treated him as a friend and not a common criminal, he would have," Bridge burst out. He dumped his toast in the garbage and left the room.

"But I…"

"He's right you know," said Syd. Boom nodded in agreement. Getting up, they left the red ranger on his own.

No one left to disagree with Sky looked down at the reports he'd been correcting and picking them up threw them into the air.

**oooooo**

At the sound of the yellow ranger stomping into the command room, Commander Doggie Cruger bowed his head and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable outburst.

"Commander, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Cadet Delgado, I understand this is a difficult situation for you…"

"There shouldn't be a situation in the first place. You gave us a choice, jail or SPD, and Jack served SPD faithfully. Why is he behind bars again?"

Cruger sighed. "I'm afraid the crime Jack is guilty of is much more serious than the petty felonies we were dealing with before. It is also not under my jurisdiction but that of the government of Eltar."

"Eltar?"

"Five years ago Eltar sent a shipment of 80 kilograms of Bracktix to Earth. It was stolen from the ship shortly after it landed. Investigators determined from witness accounts that three people were involved but they were unable to identify them or determine how they managed to get into the ship. The little surveillance footage that was retrieved before the cameras were disabled was also of no use."

"Then how…?"

"A few days ago the case was reopened when a similar shipment sent from Eltar to Triforia was stolen. One of the investigators reviewing the surveillance tapes had recently transferred over from here. He recognized something." Turning to the console behind him, Commander Cruger brought up an image of a dark silhouette standing by a metal wall in what appeared to be the poorly lit corner of a ship's cargo bay. The features of the figure were indistinguishable, but the shape of a pistol could be clearly made out pointing directly at the camera.

"That could be anyone," exclaimed Z.

Cruger quickly rewound the recording to an earlier point and let it play. The cargo bay remained unoccupied for several seconds before the shadowy figure appeared. A familiar shimmering affect could be seen as the person walked right through the wall. The commander paused the video once more. Z's eyes remained fixed on the figure.

"Mr. Landers informed me that you were not involved in this crime in anyway. I presume from your reaction you were completely unaware of it."

The yellow ranger nodded numbly.

"He remains closed mouthed in regards to anything else on the subject. If he continues as such, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. I will be forced to extradite him to Eltar where he will be sentenced."

When Z didn't respond, Doggie took her gently by the shoulder and turned her towards him. "Z, I'm sorry, but this is serious. Bracktix is very dangerous. The substance is very toxic and used as a recreational drug only by the most foolish. If there's anything you know…"

The yellow ranger shrugged off his hand. "If it's that dangerous, why did Eltar ship it to Earth in the first place?"

"Bracktix is also the only cure for the Black Vein sickness. There was an outbreak in Newtech City at the time. There's no way of knowing how many people may have lost their lives before another shipment was received. It's possible that… Z?"

Z had frozen, her eyes wide. "Black Vein?" Her expression shifted her mouth turning downwards into a scowl. "I'm going to kill him," she said before dashing out of the command room.


	3. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Not quite a next day update but close. Wasn't entirely happy with this chapter so it took me a bit longer than I thought._

**What Would You Be Willing To Do  
By Daylight**

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth Delgado stormed through the hallways towards the prison cell where Jack was being held. The former red ranger was sitting on top the bench, arms wrapped around his bent knees as he leaned against the wall his eyes lost in brooding despair. He looked up only when he heard the yellow ranger's voice as she commanded the bars of his cell to open. The look of wicked fury in Z's eyes made him cringe and he couldn't help the inclination to back up further against the wall.

"You… You… You idiot!" Z's voice finally broke through her silent rage as she stalked towards him. "You told me someone had given you those drugs!"

Closing his eyes, Jack sighed. "I'm sorry, Z."

"You lied to me!" she cried throwing her hands up in the air.

Jack sat up sliding his legs off the bench onto the floor. "And what would you have done if I told you the truth?"

"There must have been another way!"

"Don't you think I tried?" The former ranger stood up. "Do you honestly think someone would have handed over those drugs to a couple of street kids?!"

"So you steal 80 kilograms?"

"I had to make a deal. I didn't know where to get some so I found someone who did."

"But the rest of those drugs… There were people who needed them!"

"I'm sure the loving government of Eltar sent along another delivery before anything bad happened."

Z raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Avoiding her gaze, Jack sat back down without replying.

"Oh, lord. Those people…" Z sat down next to him gazing at the ground. "It's my fault."

"No." Jack grabbed her shoulder forcing her to look at him. "It was my decision. I wasn't going to let…" Swallowing, he shook the memories away. "And I would do it again if I had to."

"Jack!"

"I would. It was worth it."

Suddenly, Z stood up. "We have to explain things to Cruger."

"No! He wouldn't understand and besides if we do, he'll want to know why…"

"Then we'll tell him. We can't keep running from the past."

"But what if…" Jack pleaded the worry evident in his eyes.

"I'm almost 18, Jack. I'm not 13 anymore. You don't have to protect me."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again. I know you didn't want the others to know about…"

"I'll be fine." She knelt down and grabbed a hold of both his hands gazing into his eyes with a determined expression on her face. "We got into this together. We'll face it together."

oooooo

"I understand you have something you wish to tell me," said Commander Cruger eyeing the former red ranger.

The dim blue lighting of the command room left Jack's complexion faded his dreadlocks casting shadows. He stood at attention mostly out of habit looking over the commander's shoulder as he did not feel comfortable meeting his eyes. Z remained unwavering beside her brother while the other rangers stood awkwardly to the side. Jack and Z had requested that they be there knowing they also deserved to hear the story.

"Yes, sir." Jack opened his mouth to continue, but hesitated glancing at Z who gave him a nod of encouragement.

"Well?" prompted Cruger impatiently.

"I did participate in the theft of the Bracktix five years ago. But I had good reason…" The former ranger took a deep breath. "It was to save Z's life." He paused seeing the others frozen as that revelation sunk in.

"At the time, Z and I had been hanging out on the streets together for a little over a year. We were managing okay. We'd even found to a descent place to sleep at night for once. And then Z got sick. She was just a bit weak and tired at first, but then the little black veins started appearing and the tremors began… I managed to catch a news program on the outbreak of the Black Vein sickness. It was pretty obvious that's what she had. They also mentioned the only cure. I knew Bracktix was dangerous, which is why I knew no self-respecting doctor was going to hand it over to a kid off the street. I tried grabbing some from the hospital, but that didn't go so well. Phasing through walls can only get you so far in a place that's fairly heavily occupied and brightly lit.

So I started asking around. When you live on the streets, you get to know the who's who of the gangs and black market traders. And some of them make Piggy look like outstanding citizen of the year. Normally, I'd try to avoid them, but this time I didn't have a choice.

There were these couple of creeps. They knew when the ship from Eltar was arriving. They knew where. They even had schematics for the ship. I don't know how they got all this information, but they did and they were willing to share it for a little help. The only thing they didn't have was a way on to the ship without getting caught. That's where I came in. I phased into the ship and phased back out with the stuff as they kept watch. I took the small amount I needed to cure Z and gave the rest to them. That was the deal we made."

"I don't understand," said Syd, frowning. "Why didn't you just take Z to a clinic? I'm sure when the doctors saw how sick she was..."

It was Z who replied. "He didn't take me to a clinic because I asked him not to. The thing about all the well meaning doctors at those clinics is that as soon as a kid walks in off the street on their own they're immediately on the phone with social services. I didn't want them splitting us up. I didn't want them sending Jack back into foster care and I sure as hell didn't want them sending me back to my mother."

"Your mother? I thought your parents were dead. Why…?" Sky started to ask but Jack stepped forward cutting him off.

"That's none of your business."

But Z put a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. "I was sent to live with my mother after my father died. It didn't work out."

"But..." began Bridge.

"She didn't want a freak for a kid. And I wasn't going to hang around where I wasn't wanted."

There passed a moment of silence where no one dared look into the others eyes. Commander Cruger broke it as he once more addressed Jack.

"I understand your reasons for committing this crime and for trying to keep those reasons private, but these are still serious charges. There is no way of knowing the lives that may have been lost both from the lack of the drug and whatever evil use the criminals may have used it for." He took a deep breath and started pacing. "Considering the situation you were in and your services to the greater good, I would be inclined to go lenient on you, but I'm afraid it is not up to me." He turned to look at Jack. "Did you ever work with those thieves again?"

"No, sir." Jack shook his head. "I promised myself that I would never do a job like that again. Not that that stopped them from asking me," he added as an afterthought.

Suddenly, Z's eyes grew wide and she delivered a quick punch to Jack's shoulder.

Cruger raised his eyebrows. "Cadet Delgado, please refrain from hitting Mr. Landers."

"Yeah, Z. What was that for?" demanded Jack.

"Idiot. That's the second time you lied to me. You told me those guys beat you up because you accidentally crossed their territory."

Wincing, Jack couldn't help the blush spreading across his face as he realized he'd been caught out.

"Regardless," continued Cruger. "Would you be willing to aid the investigators in apprehending the two criminals you worked with?"

"Yes, sir."

"Eltar is very strict when it comes to the theft of medically supplies, but I will talk to them on your behalf. Otherwise, I'm afraid the minimum prison sentence is ten years." There were deep breaths from the others but no reaction from the former red ranger. Cruger shook his head and sighed. "Z, please escort Jack back to his cell."

Jack's expression remained blank, but his face was drained of colour as Z took his arm and led him out of the room.


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long.  
_

**What Would You Be Willing to Do  
By Daylight****  
**

**Chapter 3**

In a mirror image of the position they had found themselves in only a little over a year ago, Z and Jack sat together in the SPD holding cell, once more contemplating the future. Jack leaned forward resting his head in his palms as Z rubbed a hand across his back feeling his tense muscles belie his calm outward appearance.

"All things considered," sighed the yellow ranger. "You probably should have just taken me to a clinic. If they had sent us back, we could have run away again."

"No," insisted Jack. "I didn't want you spending another minute in that house after what your mother and step-father did to you."

Z nodded closing her eyes against the memories. "I guess it's a little late to be second guessing ourselves now, isn't it."

"Yeah."

The following silence was interrupted by the opening of the cell door. The rather hesitant pink, green and blue rangers stood in the doorway, all bearing trays of food.

"Knock knock?" said Syd.

Z gave them a wane smile. "Come in, guys."

Entering the cell, Sky and Bridge stood around awkwardly but Syd placed her tray on the floor and grabbed both Jack and Z in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay, Syd," Jack chocked out. The pink ranger might be little but she was certainly strong as her solid grip on them demonstrated.

"We all understand why you did what you did," commented Bridge. "Even Sky came around, eventually."

"I honestly don't know what I would have done if I'd been in your place," said Sky then cleared his throat and gave a quick glance behind him. "And well… If you guys wanted… We could, you know…" The red ranger grimaced at what he was about to say. "Get you out of here."

Jack couldn't help smiling at that. "I appreciate it, but…"

"Come on, Jack," insisted Bridge. "I've got it all planned out. We'll steal a shuttle and go travelling throughout the universe. We'll be a rogue ranger team fighting the forces of evil and rescuing little fuzzy things with beady eyes wherever we go."

"That sounds nice, Bridge," said Jack and let out a sigh. "But I'm not really interested in spending the rest of my life on the run. I have to face the consequences of my actions."

"Well, at least have something to eat first," said Syd and plunked down on the floor next to her tray of food.

The others joined her there. And as they ate they took turns embellishing on Bridge's idea, creating an imaginary life for themselves as a group of adventurers battling pirates and travelling freely through the stars.

ooooooo

When Jack faced Cruger once more, he found himself with all the rangers standing behind him. He glanced at the Commander to try and determine whether the news was good or bad but he had never been good at judging the alien expressions on the dog's face. So he stared straight ahead, his fingernails biting into his palms as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"I have spoken to Eltar and made appeals on your behalf. They understand the difficult situation you were put in and appreciate your offered aid to capture the criminals. Therefore, they have decided to sentence you to only two years in their minimum security detention centre."

The former red ranger looked at the floor as a chorus of protests rose behind him.

"What? How can you…?"

"But what about…?

"We can't just let…"

"Sir, I really think you should…"

Looking back up, Jack interrupted the mounting voices. "Thank you, sir."

"No. No. No," objected Z. "This isn't fair. He did it for me. If he goes to prison, so should…"

"Don't even think about," Jack cut in. "It's alright, Z." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "This is better than I hoped for."

She shrugged his hands off. "It's not alright. You're going to be stuck in some tiny dingy cell on some remote moon just because you wanted to help me."

"My choice, remember. My consequences."

"You don't…" The yellow ranger frowned as she stared intently into his eyes. "You do! You actually believe you deserve this."

"Maybe I do. People may have died because of me."

"But…"

"And I would do the same thing if I had to do it again. But I still have to face what I've done. I'll be okay," insisted Jack but he didn't quite manage to keep the tremor out of his voice or his hands. "Besides it's only two years, right? It'll be over in no time."

She threw her arms around him as if she was preparing to fight them for him. "They'll have visitor hours though."

"So you'll still be seeing a lot of us," said Sky and then before they knew it placed his arms around them as well.

"Oh, and those guards better treat you right," added Syd as she joined the group hug.

"Or they'll have four very angry rangers on their hands," finished Bridge glomping on too.

After a few moments, Cruger cleared his throat, but got no reaction. "Rangers…" he said. The five of them reluctantly separated. "Mr. Landors needs to make preparations to leave."

No one willing to say goodbye, silent looks were exchanged as the rangers left the room. But before Z disappeared she turned back to Jack once more and with a sideways smile, said, "Don't forget we'll being waiting for you when you get out."

The former red ranger returned her grin. "Never."

oooooo

"Landors! Delivery!"

Jack got up from the bench where he'd been lying to see the guard dump a box on the floor of his cell. The guard, who in the long first week at the detention centre Jack had already named Mr. Grumpy Face, left without another word.

"Thank you," Jack called out after him sarcastically.

Noting the SPD logo on the box, Jack quickly pulled it towards him ignoring the obvious signs that the guards had opened it and been through it already.

His first look into the box left him confused as he saw well worn furry fabric filling most of it. It was only when he pulled it out that he recognized the familiar shape of Peanuts the elephant. A note was attached: _I thought Peanuts could keep you company. Love, Syd._ Jack grinned.

He reached into the box once more, this time pulling out a copy of the SPD handbook. Another note was inside the cover: _Maybe you'll finally have time to read this. Sky. _Shaking his head, Jack grinned again wondering how long it would take for him to be desperate enough to read the book.

The third gift made him laugh. It was a refrigerated carton full of buttered toast. The note that came with it said: _I wanted to send you one of my specially designed toasters, but they wouldn't let me. I hope this will do instead. See you soon, Bridge._

The final gift brought tears to his eyes. Wrapped in a yellow and black bandana was his sister's Z necklace. All the note that came with it said was '_Don't forget_.' Starlight from the window sparkled off the silver Z, the shine contrasting with the dull grey walls and furniture that surrounded him. He grasped it tightly in his hand.

"Forget, Z?" he said aloud with a sad smirk adorning his face. "Not possible."

**The End**


End file.
